Words Of Encouragement
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Oneshot. Aftermath of "Coach Steven." Sometimes words is all you need to work things out.


**Words Of Encouragement**

By Zaynah Richardson(SpaceWonder368/UniversalCrystalGem)

This is a little oneshot because I love this episode so much and I couldn't help myself but write this oneshot, I hope you enjoy.

**PLOT: **_Oneshot. Aftermath of "Coach Steven." Maybe Sugilite isn't as bad as she seems, maybe she might want to give Pearl advice….about something important._

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks after what happened with Sugilite. Things have gotten quiet in the temple. Steven went out with Connie to the arcade, and Garnet and Amethyst are out on a mission. Pearl was alone, cleaning up the house as usual. She fixed Steven's bed, carry Steven's clothes and put them in the washer, and she finally sat down on the couch to read.<p>

She still couldn't shake off of what happened between her and Sugilite. Sugilite really got to her, in more ways than one. First off, she made Steven only look up to her brute strength, with Steven not really paying attention to Pearl's advice. Second off, she called that Pearl was nothing, and that damaged her. And finally, she nearly killed Pearl and Steven.

Pearl exhaled, thinking about Sugilite just infuriates her-

_Stomp_.

The house trembled and shake. Just as she figured, she dashed to find the Gem fusion in front of her. She tapped her foot impatiently and glared at her. "What do you want, Sugilite?" she asked, clearly annoyed and aggravated by the gigantic Gem in purple and black.

To her surprise, Sugilite was gazing at her in sympathy. It was a shock to her because she normally saw Sugilite so….._out of control_. So….._unstable_. And now, Sugilite looks sorry. Compassionate. Sad. What could of made her so….upset?

"I'm sorry Pearl girl," Sugilite muttered, rubbing her neck with one arm while taking her shades off with another, revealing her concerned five eyes, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, I didn't really mean all of that stuff."

Pearl felt speechless, she didn't know what to say. She gawk at Sugilite, blinking a few times to figure she heard right. To her, this was new, even for Sugilite. Sugilite never really apologized before.

"You…..you m-mean that?" Pearl stammered, finding it difficult to speak through her awestruck reaction. Sugilite bring her close with one of her arms, and Pearl observed her even further. Sugilite really has condolence and pity for her.

"Of couse I mean that," Sugilite responded, "I almost killed you for heaven's sake! Think about it…..I ALMOST killed you! I…..was really out of control." She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Look, Pearly," she stated in a wavering tone, "All I wanted to do is show you that it's not simple go out there and fight. Sure, there are other ways of being strong, but which way is safe for _you_?"

Pearl raised a brow in confusion, listening to the fusion more clearly. "Pearl…I….I was kinda worried about the way you fight," Sugilite admitted, "Sure, you have a spear, but what good does it do? You _can _still get hurt. You need to use a little more force when dealing with others, because they will eat you up. All I'm saying is….you need to be aware of your surroundings and use some kind of technique to stop your enemy, just so you can make it out alive."

Pearl shakingly embraced her, her emotions going skyward. This actually helped her, and it helped Sugilite too. "Thanks," Pearl muttered, "I didn't know you felt that way, I'm sorry too."

Sugilite managed to smile. "It's okay, baby," she said back. Pearl split from her and walked back in the house, glad that she and Sugilite made up.

Unknown to her, Sugilite split apart, and Garnet and Amethyst are both standing up from their sudden split.

"Did you really had to do that?" Amethyst questioned, slightly irritated, "You really made Sugi sound soft."

"_Pearl needed to work things out with her_," _Garnet replied, placing a hand on Amethyst's shoulder_, "_Take it like a Gem_."

* * *

><p>I had to do this, this episode was so brilliant. Plus, I needed to make that Sugilite and Pearl interaction. Though, I admit it was difficult to make Sugilite act with sympathy and compassion, but I think I managed to pull through. I hope you all enjoy this one oneshot.<p> 


End file.
